


Time is among us

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, Modern, Other, legend of korra - Freeform, original character (OC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are forced to leave their homeworld to real earth (our world) to meet with people that can kill them in an instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story on wattpad. Follow me, @AnjelloPorsania

**Korra's POV**

**6 years after the battle of the colosus**

"I'm so happy for you! First dated this sappy dick and now you're marrying a smart and beautiful woman! Oh, it happens just all so fast. You and Asami make a great couple."

" I don't think Mako would appreciate being called a dick, but thanks Opal. You sure have a way with words."

"No problem. And I get it from Bolin. He should be a poet."

"No, he really shouldn't."

"Whut ever."

"Kooorraaaa!! Happy wedding day!" Bolin yelled as he ran to us. Bolin started talking to us but I ignored it. I was looking at a unfamiliar woman. She seemed very suspicious. She was wearing strange clothing of white work boots, brown khakis, and a thin black long sleeved shirt with a symbol that looked like a cross without the top head. She caught my gaze and made eye contact with me. She was a sight for sore eyes. She was nothing like Asami though. But she could be a model like ginger. The woman started to walk toward me in an intimidating way.

"Avatar Korra, may I have a word?" The woman asked like murderers say when about to kill.

"Umm, okay." We walked into a secluded area to speak privately.

"Avatar Korra. Do you know why you exist in life?"

"That is an amazing question. Let me go grab Tenzin so-"

She cut me off by covering my mouth by her hand and taking this device and sticking it to my forehead. It hurt like a bitch when electricity pulsed into my head. I tried to firebend at her but I felt like I was chi blocked-or worse. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I became unconscious. She dragged me to a very tech room. She took the device off of my head and woke me up.

"Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to my bending? What about my wedding?!" I cried.

"I am Agent Reagan Holmes of Imagine Clean Industries. I am from the real earth. This is a hovercraft from my dimension. You are just a small fairy tale made up for children's entertainment. Death is not real in your world. Your creators can literally change your life's story. Your mistakes were all on purpose. My Mothers created a time and space tear. They sent me to bring you and Asami back to their lab to interrogate you two."

"Why would they want to interrogate us?"

"They have their reasons. Now. I want you to go out there and marry Asami. You will not tell Asami. After, you will bring her to a secluded area and press this button once. It will tell me your location soI can bring you two back to my dimension." Reagan said handing me a small cylinder with a blue button.

"What if I don't?" I asked nervously. She just stood up and smirked. We went over to a cage with an adorable guinea pig. She took out a small black thing with handle and a hole. "This is Pipskweak." She motioned at the animal. "Now, this is my favorite weapon. His name is Devil of Death. There are billions of these things at my home world. It is called a gun." She rose the gun and pointed it towards the animal. She pulled a black trigger and a loud bang was heard. When I looked at the Guinea pig, It had a hole straight through it. Blood was all over the steel floor. She just smirked in satisfaction and kicked it into a box that lit it into flames. I was shocked that she would kill an innocent animal that was that adorable. "I know, it wasn't worth it to kill the animal. That's why I have Kuvira." She brought the gagged prisoner and pointed the gun at Kuvira's temple. Kuvira look pleading. I heard muffled whimpers when Reagan aimed at her. "Three, two, one." Reagan said before she shot the former great uniter. "If you screw up, I will find all of your friends and loved ones and shoot them in the heads with one of my bigger guns. I'll kill them like I killed Kuvira. I'm sorry to threaten you like this, but my Mothers made me. Two Mothers that can kick ass can really scare you. Also, I reluctantly agreed. Now get outta here."

I stumbled out of the idol hovercraft and walked back to air temple island. "Korra! Where have you been?! The ceremony is starting in fifteen minutes!"

"I just got side tracked talking to someone. Help me get into my suit?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Opal." After Opal got me into my white and blue designer suit, she led me down the isle to wait for Asami to come down. When Asami came down the Isle, I was astonished. Asami looked breathtaking. I suddenly became nervous when my hand grazed over the button Reagan handed me. Asami stepped in front of me and faced directly at me. Bolin was the preacher for our wedding. He started off with the vows and got to the good part.

"Do you, Asami Sato of future Industries take Avatar Korra as your wedded wife, and to cherish her in sickness and health?"

"I do."

"Do you, Avatar Korra, take Asami Sato as your wedded wife, and to cherish her in sickness and health?"

"I do."

"Bride, you may kiss the other Bride." Asami and I kissed briefly and the crowd cheered. Once we left the pedestal, we walked down to the party. I found Tenzin and told him me and Asami are going to a secluded area to talk. He said okay and started talking with Lin. I led Asami into the empty forested area and sat down on a rock. "Asami, I was threatened by a woman named Reagan Holmes. She says she is from another dimension. She wants us to come with her so her Mothers can speak to us. She says if we don't come with her, she'll kill all our friends. Don't let her know I told you." "Why? I mean, why can't you stop her?"

"She is a non bender apparently, and she has this weapon called a gun. In one shot, It could kill a person. She already killed Kuvira right in my face." I said in disappointment. I brought the blue button up to Asami's scared face and pressed it. It started beeping. A minute later, The hovercraft came to us and landed in a clear patch of land. Reagan skipped out and a metal person followed holding green handcuffs.

"Hello Korra. Hello Asami. I am Reagan Holmes of Imagine Clean Industries. These are plasma handcuffs that can instantly block bending. Let's go." The metal man took the cuffs and placed them on placed them on our wrists. Reagan led us to the cab and pushed us in fiberglass seats. She got in the pilot's seat and lifted the craft up into the air. The metal man walked over to us and started an awkward conversation. "I don't think I introduced myself. My name Is Easton Dyer." He said taking off his helmet. He could easily attract women with his sharp features. A sharp jaw line, hazel eyes, yellowish brown hair parted to the left, and a small stubble of hair on his chin. "I am not made of metal, I repeat I am not made of metal. I am wearing a Iron solid mercury suit of armor. When one of Reagan's Moms made me this security suit, I felt like Iron man. I don't think you've heard of him, but I'll explain later. This ride between dimensions is about three hours, so I suggest you two take a nap. When we reach our world, you'll need the rest." He said bringing us up from our seated positions and bringing us to a bunker. He unlocked our handcuffs and motioned us to lay down. "It will get dark in here once we fly through the entrance to our earth. Expect to also be blinded by visible ultra violet rays. So, just keep your eyes closed. And since my niece doesn't have a helmet with night vision and a uv blocker, she should go lay down. Reagan! Go lay down! Oh, Asami, Korra, don't go try to hurt Reagan while she sleeps. We both have hand guns and I have a blaster in my suit." Easton said walking to the Pilot's seat. Reagan looked at me and did the 'I'm watching you' hand motion and lied down.

"Asami, you okay? I'm sorry for bringing you, but I had no choice. She would kill all our friends and probably both of us."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why didn't you just stop her like your supposed to do. Really. It had to be on our wedding day. Tenzin's probably going to think that we're having a sex honeymoon. Way to go Korra."

"Thanks for making me feel even more guilty." I turned to my side the opposite way of Asami to clear my thoughts. 'Why did I just walk right into this? Why do I get people in danger for my mistakes? Oh, I'm sure I'm going to die in this crazy adventure. How did Reagan block my bending with a small device? Why do both Mrs.Holmes want us? Why am I feeling delusional? Ugh, to much questions. It's been a long day, I need to sleep.'


	2. Shoes

**Easton's POV**

_I hated being the weakest and youngest of my two sisters. Ever since my arrest ten years ago, I lost all hope of living since getting in a fight with a guard causing me to loose both arms. I remember when I got out of prison with a few dammned scraps of metal to build prosthetic arms. It didn't work, obviously. I needed more than metal. My life changed when my oldest sister, Aarana, came to my crappy apartment offering a job to her multi billion company she built from scratch. She gave me a security job and two prosthetic arms to survive my shitty life. I was grateful for my sisters. Aarana and my other sister Daina begged for a brother to my parents like their life depended on it. I am grateful for my sister in law for building my new arms. I vowed to do anything Aarana and her wife wished. One that meant 'convincing' Korra and Asami to come back to our dimension. I have to teach Reagan to be kinder and not be a brutal bitch she is. Of course, she was spoiled rotten and wiped her butt on money. She literally does that. Aarana specifically told her daughter not to kill. Even if they are fictional characters. I wonder how Reagan even managed to steal Kuvira from her prison anyhow. I don't like flying a hovercraft with a helmet on. I can go ten more minutes without vomiting. You know what, never mind._

"Reagan! Take over! Get a visor from the white box over there. I have to throw up. Ugh." I yelled holding a hand over my mouth running to the small wash room. I watched Reagan in the corner of my mind mumbling something about needing an Advil or something when getting up to pilot. Ten minutes later, I looked out the window and saw a that we had passed the EPG (Earth Passege Gate) and landed in Austin Texas. I came out of the bathroom and sat down in one of the cab chairs. I quietly observed the aircraft's inside. It looked like Agent Melinda May's air ship from 2012's Marvels Agents of shield. I haven't seen that show In about thirty-eight years. I stood up walking towards Korra's bunker. I placed an armored hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it with a flaming hand. I was not intimidated by her little show and just calmly removed my hand from her grasp. I told her to calm down and that we're not going to hurt her. I told her hopefully Reagan isn't going to kill anyone. She just grunted and sat up sadly looking at Asami.

"Korra, can you wake up Asami? I can go grab two t-shirts and some jeans for you two."

"I'll wake her up. What are jeans?"

"Urr, they're like pants, but snug on you and not baggy. I'm also going to give you two a pair of sandals. We're going to go to a shoe store to buy modern shoes for you two. We have arrived at my dimension. I will go grab your clothing."

I mumbled walking to a crate with spare clothes. I grabbed two shirts and jeans and tossed them to the newly wedded couple. I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for them. I don't know why Aarana and her wife Isbana need them here. I don't get why they couldn't send their second child Aaran instead of Reagan. Honestly, Reagan's my least favorite niece. She's brattier than her brothers and sisters. She is a middle child, but no one notices because she has five siblings. I've always had a crazy family. Most families in this year 2045 have about only two kids. Speak in of Reagan, she pranced over to me IPhone in hand. She read quietly aloud to herself before saying something.

"Uncle E, Mom sent a maglev train to our location. It is fully equipped with weapons, food, and clothing. There is a classic hydro 2016 Camaro ss parked in the second car. You're taking Asami and Korra out to get modern clothing, right?"

"Just shoes."

"Okay." With that, she opened the ramp leading to outside. She happily skipped like the nineteen year old she was to the car with the camaro. She always wanted to drive a early 21rst and century camaro. I turned to Korra and Asami to see them fully dressed. I went to the bathroom grabbing cotton balls and red dye. I put red dye on the cotton and handed them to the couple.

"Here, put this in you mouths. The red dye will act as blood. Pretend you got your wisdom teeth pulled. So you won't be able to speak. Act like your drunk and say your teeth hurt, your tongue is numb and stuff like that. Follow me." The pair stiffly followed me coming out of the aircraft. I pressed a button in my suit closing the cockpit of the craft and it automatically rose from the ground and flew to Japan for repairs. We found Reagan drooling over the camaro in the maglev train. She looked like she wanted to marry it. She caught our gazes and signaled us to the white convertible. The hood was down and Reagan jumped in the front seat.

"Uncle E, you forgot to take your suit off. Also, don't forget to use the latex skin hologram on your prosthetics." I quickly pressed a button to have the suit collapse into a brief case.

"Alright, let's go to the Mall. Asami, Korra, get in the back of the car. No, actually, Uncle E, Korra, you two sit in the back. Asami, you sit with me." I sat in the back like my Niece said and Korra followed. Asami sat in the passenger seat next to Reagan and we were off to Highland Mall. The Mall was in sight fifteen minutes later. Reagan parked the car in the garage after paying for parking tickets. I eyed Asami and Korra. They looked nervous. Asami was fidgety, and I swore saw Korra's eyes glow for half a second. We walked into the Mall catching some eyes. Guys and girls were fawning over the three girls, when girls were fanning themselves at the sight of me. We walked into the Journeys and Asami instantly saw shoes she liked. They were wonder woman Chuck II all star converse. Korra saw Black vans she liked and tried them on after clerk measured their feet. The woman brought two boxes of shoes and two pairs of socks in the other hand. After a good fit, I paid the clerk and were on our way. Once we were back to the garage, I took Korra and Asami's sandals and tossed them into the trash bin. The ride to the train was faster than the latter. I took my IPad out of my satchel once we entered the train and Skyped with my eldest sister to tell her we're on the way.

"Hello Aarana."

"{Hello little brother.}"

"We are in the train and we should be In New York in about two hours. This is the Maglev N93k 100, right?"

"{Yes, it will go up to 720 miles per hour!}"

"Awesome. How's your rambunctious adult kids?" I asked amused.

"{I regret having kids.}"

"What was that?"

"{If you tell anyone I said that I will  _literally_ have you shut the fuck up.}"

"No need to be so harsh, geese."

"{Uh-huh. Oh, I have a surprise for you and Reagan. Guess what it is?}"

"Don't tell me Isbana is pregnant again."

"{Well she is. And don't ask how _I_  get her pregnant. That's a story for another day. Well, how's Asami and Korra?}" I just rolled my eyes at that.

"You did order me and your daughter to quote kidnap them and take them away from their families, so what do you expect?"

"{I don't know? I don't do the work of that stuff, whatever.}"

"Yeah, bye, do some more of my work stuff, whatever." I mimicked closing the application. I just sighed when I noticed we were moving already. I got bored quickly so I sat down on a wooden chair, took out my phone and played Mortal Kombat. About thirty minutes later, my phone died and I just started picking the dirt off of my red Chuck all star converse. Then I naturally fell asleep like I always do.

\-----------------------------

**Reagan's POV**

I need a new phone. I need a shower. The shower can wait. I want to read. Or do I? Eh, I'll play piano tiles. Wait, I have to watch the tracks. Nah, that's why there is an auto computer. What's Easton doing? I left the control room to find Uncle E. Of course, I found him sleeping in a chair. He does know he can walk to a bedroom down the hall. I'm hungry. I walked to the mini kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out a bag of Apple's and took one out. I started slicing them and placed them on two pieces of bread. Smashed them together and Ta-Da! An apple sandwich! While eating I started humming the ancient song 'September' by earth wind and fire. That song seemed like it was a hundred years old. When did it come out, what, the 1960's? I don't know. I'm goin' to text my friend.

After eating my Apple sandwich and texting my friend, I found myself down a hall and finding Korra and Asami talking to each other in nervous tones.

"Hey, you two." I said leaning on the door frame. They turned to me silently as ever. "Are you guys bored? I have Wii XuN, an ancient Xbox360, and a Xbox100. They're video game consoles. We can play Mario kart 28, the legend of korra and other games."

"There's a game about me?"

"Uh, doy, I just said that."

"I'd like to see it."

"Follow me." We went to a game room, turned on the ancient Xbox 360 and played the video game loudly while eating a bag of sour cream chips. We got bored playing the legend of Korra and played Forza Horizon 17. We played it on the xbox 100 on three player mode. Naturally, Asami kicked our asses.

"I thought I was the racing pro." I said in defeat. I was shocked that a fictional character could do something like that.

"It's not my fault my creator had me be an awesome driver." It really is your fault. You happen to be here, so, yeah.

"Yeah, It's totally not your fault." Note the sarcasm. Surprisingly, Asami didn't catch it.

"Glad you understand for someone to threaten us by saying you'll murder our friends."

"Urr, It's not my fault my parents threatened to dis enroll me from MIT if I didn't do this." I lied.

"What's MIT?" Asami cluelessly asked.

"It's a really good technical university. I love it there. If necessary, I can have my mom create an ID for you and a college degree so you can teach there. Though my my Mom can be crap sometimes. I just hope she doesn't get my other Mother pregnant again. I have enough siblings." As right on queue, Uncle E comes in and says that my Mom is pregnant again. The three of us say wow in unison. And of course, he leaves, and goes back to sleep. Life can be strange, yet exciting.


End file.
